Sesshomaru's intentions Part 4 of Arc 1
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin has a nasty run in with some villagers, and why is she so emotional lately?


I do not own inuyasha!

A/N: this follows 'a visit to Kagome' in my story arc. It is post cannon, and ignores the evil ending where Rin goes with Kaede... Please remember the age to marry in feudal japan was 13-15 years old...

Rin age 12.

He heard her long before he even smelled her. She was sitting alone in the forest on a fallen tree. He scented her emotions and found she was teetering between anger, confusion, sadness and shame. Just as he could smell the tears beginning to form again her called to her,

"Rin…" Instantly she stiffened, and hung her head in shame, though he could not figure out the 'why' of it? What was it had she done to be ashamed of?

"Sess..sss.hhhooo…maaa..rrruuu-ssaaammmaa" she cried and sobbed to him.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her into his lap, to sit across his knees, her head resting on his mokomoko-sama. He held her and let her use his embrace to calm herself, as she deeply inhaled his scent.

When her tears were spent, as signaled with a deep sigh, he finally asked her what the cause of her tears was.

"Why do you cry my Rin?"

"You know how you gave me some money, and told me to go to the village for supplies, and you said I could get myself a new kimono and whatever else I wanted?"

He nodded, briefly wondering if somehow he hadn't given her enough money, and she was crying over something trivial like not getting a comb or other non-sense.

It seemed for the last few days she was either crying over nothing or screaming at Jakken over nothing. For the first time he was truly at a loss, why was she so emotional lately?

"Was there some thing you wanted you couldn't buy? Do you need more money?"

"Nn-no of course not! You know you always give me too much!"

"Then what is it my Rin?"

She looked up at him to give him a sweet smile. It was rare that he used any endearments and she loved when he did so. It made her feel so safe and warm inside.

"The-the villagers were not…very nice… and… they called me a bad name… and I don't know exactly what it means but… I know it isn't good… and they said bad things about…" she was close to tears again and whispering now, "they said lies about you…"

She was upset by the villagers? What could they have said? After only a moment his mind filled with horrible things they might have said about her. He sometimes forgot that while he received many snide remarks towards him for choosing to keep her, and he could brush them aside easily, her own people also looked down on _her_ for choosing to be with _him._

He pushed down the growl rising in his chest, but he couldn't keep the icy tone out of his voice,

"What did they say to you Rin?'

"They didn't say it _to me_, they whispered _about_ me… but I could still hear them… they said that… that… you only give me money because… well… they think I let you do _things_ to me… and this one shop keeper was so mean, he said I'm a "demon whore in fancy robes" and that I'm your "pet" and… he thinks you beat me, and he thinks you… they _all _think… they think you _rape me!_"

"I see…" He couldn't believe this type of treatment was starting… he had thought maybe one day someone might say _something_ but he had assumed by then Rin would be old enough to understand, and easily brush it off. Gods how barbaric and cruel humans were!

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is going to ask you something, and I want to know the absolute _truth_ from you… you know I can smell it if you lie, right?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin, do you dislike when this Sesshomaru touches you? Would you like me to stop? Because you know that if this Sesshomaru ever makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me, and this Sesshomaru _will stop_."

"No! I mean, I love it when you hold me, or when you let me sleep on your lap, or when you hold my hand over rocky places in the path. You don't really touch me that much but… I like it… it makes me feel good inside… does that make me…a … what they said?"

He breathed out, and snuggled her closer. Placing a small kiss on the top of her head and taking the opportunity to inhale the scent of her hair.

"No Rin, it doesn't make you anything other than human. Humans like to touch and be touched.

"Rin, if we went to the village again could you take me to the shops you visited? I would very much like to meet these humans who dare to say such horrible things about you."

"Are you going to kill them?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"I believe I might…would that bother you?"

"No… it wouldn't bother me at all… in fact… I don't care what you do to other humans, so long as you like me. I hate most other humans. They killed my family, they beat me, they starved me, they took over my hut, and now they say horrible things about me and you, just because I don't want to live with them anymore! It's not fair! Why would I want to live near them? Why should I care if they die! I would never ask you to kill anyone for _me _my lord, but after the things they said about _you… _They should all DIE!"

Her mood had swung rapidly again, from sadness to rage, from a tender moment with her lord to wanting to seek bloody vengeance on all who would tell her she shouldn't dare have those tender moments.

He realized then that she was more angry for him then she was upset for herself. She still placed such a high value on his honor that she was more than willing to forgive any transgressions of morality on his part. He enjoyed that he didn't have to hide his violence from her, and even though she knew him to be a malicious killer _when provoked_, she still stayed with him, never judging or doubting his actions were justified. In her eyes, he was infallible. Rin continued on, ranting,

"Why do they care? What am I hurting? Can I help it if I love a demon?"

She immediately tensed when she realized what she had said. Not in many years had she told her lord she loved him, and it was obvious from her tone, that she had not meant it in the same way now as she did then. There was a distinct difference, though she was unsure of what that difference might mean.

"Gomen ne… I… I… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said that… I know that you can't… I mean… I know that you don't…"

She was stammering now; face flushed full of embarrassment and a little tinge of fear. What would he say? How would he react? What would he _do?_"

His reaction surprised her, as he bent down to nuzzle the crook of her neck, and whisper in her ear,

"Do not underestimate the scope of this Sesshomaru's affections for you…"

She looked up at him then with the most sincere eyes he had ever seen and whispered,

"Thank you", before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He looked down at her and a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

He rose from the fallen tree they had been sitting on, easily taking her with him, before setting her on her feet again and walking back to camp with her. When they arrived, Jakken already had fish roasting and had found several plums nearby. Sesshomaru set his girl down near the fire so she could eat her meal. She sat near the fire afterwards, softly humming the tune from her childhood. She lay down on the blanket she had bought at the village that day, and was disturbed to find herself wincing in pain as cramps radiated from the area underneath her belly button. Sleep eluded her for the next hour or so until, under the stars, she got up and made her way to the other side of the fire. She sat down next to her lord, who was sitting with his eyes closed, back against the tree.

"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama, I hurt… my stomach… it aches a little, can I sleep near you tonight?"

He looked at her warmly, as realization washed over him. He thought he knew what the problem might be, and he would see if he were right in the next day or so. He was almost certain though, as he was already noticing the change in her scent. He pulled her to his lap and arranged his mokomoko-sama around her.

"Sleep princess, for tomorrow we go to the village, and I restore your honor."

She lay down, curled into a ball, between her lord's legs, head resting on his thick muscular thigh. She felt the tension ease; she sighed deeply, and drifted off into a contented dreamless sleep.

Once again, Sesshomaru regarded his girl, his angel, and felt a peace he had never known wash over him as he watched her sleeping in his lap. Her innocent little hands curled around the material of his hakama, and her innocent little face snuggled against him, sighing every now and again to breathe in his scent. He knew, again, that this was _right. _On the deepest instinctual level he knew this was how it was _meant to be_.

He was his father, and somehow, someway, he was _okay_ with that. He was surprised at how he felt no internal conflict, no doubt, and no resistance. He was in love; he was in love with a mortal girl child who had burrowed so deeply into his being that he felt as if she herself coursed through his veins and crawled under his skin. He knew that he was never weak when he was with her, he _knew_ more than anything, that she was his greatest strength. He had finally found his something to protect.

Rin awoke to find that her lord was caressing the top of her head, pulling his claws through her hair and tracing her rounded ears with the pad of his thumb. She shuttered as the chill ran down her spine. He instantly ceased his ministrations, and she looked up at him, eyes large and innocent.

"Please my lord, don't stop… I really liked that…"

He instantly breathed an inward sigh of relief. He had come to a decision last night, an important one. The same decision he always came to when he thought about it, although now, it seemed somehow… irrevocable and final. He intended to mate Rin. He knew that he would have to wait a few years, as she was still too young, even by human standards. He would spend those two or three years patiently grooming her, building her trust in him, making her familiar and comfortable with his touch. He would go slow, so excruciatingly slow, and if she ever told him to stop, of course he would, but… he hoped it never came to that.

He continued his earlier actions as she lay there shivering under his touch every now and then her breath would hitch, and a strange new sort of tingle shot through her body. She sighed in disappointment when she heard his voice, a short 10 minutes later.

"Rin, we must get up and go soon, we will stop in that village and then I wish to take you to Inuyasha's village. I would like to have his miko talk to you about some things. If we make haste I can have you there by tomorrow morning, and it may be important to get you there soon."

He had smelled the continual change in her scent throughout the night. While it was a pleasant scent, it was not overly strong or disturbing to him yet, as she was still so young. Her body was not truly crying out yet, it was merely testing the waters so to speak.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama, do we have time for me to take a bath?"

"Hai, I will wake Jakken, and have him start the fire, and you need not worry about catching fish while you bathe, I will go get you something to eat."

"But… my lord… I always get my own food! I do not wish to trouble you…" her voice got soft and almost sad "…you have already shown me so much kindness…"

"It is no bother, Rin, now, hurry and bathe."

With those words he had more or less stated his intentions to court her. It was part of the courting ritual that a male might prove his abilities to provide for a mate and family by giving the female offerings of food, and providing her anything else she might need.

"Oh, and Rin… could you please hand this Sesshomaru that rock when you get up?" he said, pointing to a rather large and pointed rock off to his left.

She got up, picked up the rock, handing it to him with an evil smirk on her face. She knew where this was going… She gathered her bathing supplies, and a fresh yukata and kimono, and headed to the small creek nearby.

Jakken woke to the feel of a large pointy projectile bashing him in the side of the head. He was instantly awake and groveling.

"My lord, this Jakken is humbly at your service, what may I do for you?"

"Jakken, this Sesshomaru is going hunting, when I return there better be a cooking fire started, and the camp better be packed up and ready to travel. We have to make a quick stop in the village here, and then we are going to Inuyasha's village. Rin needs to see the miko there."

"Master, that stupid girl is so much trouble! Are you sure she's worth going out of our way for? And you'll have to see that baka half-breed? Can't we just leave her here?"

The answer Jakken received was a boot to the face.

"Speak about her again that way Jakken and, this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill you. Rin is in a delicate condition right now and you _will not _speak to her or about her that way for now."

"Del…delicate condition? Surely my lord that ningen girl didn't go out and get herself…"

Sesshomaru lowered his voice to a dangerous tone, smiled at Jaken and then,

"BAKA TOAD! You question this Sesshomaru's ability to PROTECT her and PREVENT such a dishonorable thing! That is NOT what this Sesshomaru meant! You are lucky I don't have the time to waste to kill you, _right now…_"

Jakken was left to wonder why his lord was going out to hunt? Was he actually getting that little ningen brat food? What the hell was going on here?

When Rin came back from her bath she was overjoyed to see the roasting rabbit on a spit over the fire. She rarely got red meat as she was unable to catch rabbits very often on her own. There were also two plumbs, and a cucumber.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you so much! It's been so long since I have been able to catch a rabbit myself!"

"Rin, I want you to go to the village and buy yourself some food to travel with, when you have completed that task, only _then_ will I make my presence known."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama… I understand." She gave him a mischievous grin. She rarely took pleasure in other's suffering but after the things they had said about her lord, how they had besmirched his honor, she felt they deserved whatever they got.

Rin made sure to put her hair up in several of the fine combs her lord had allowed her to purchase, and she had dressed in her finest heavy silk kimono. She looked like a hime as she entered the small peasant village. When she walked into the main square the whispering and pointing started, and she could clearly hear a few choice words being spoken about her. She heard, "whore", and "beatings" and "devious" and "slave in princess robes". As soon as she got there she headed immediately over to a food stand, where the man reluctantly allowed her to purchase some dried meats and vegetables as well as two large water skins. As soon as her purchase was complete a young monk came up to her, with two mikos on either side of him.

"Forgive the villagers miss, they don't seem to realize that _you_ are a victim here… we can help you… we can get you away from him so that you might start a new life… one with honor. If you are lucky a man may even someday take you as his wife, despite your "used" condition…"

Rin was flabbergasted! How dare this young monk be so bold! So brazen! So presumptuous!

"Houshi-sama, I fear you are mistaken. My honor is very much intact, my condition is unused, and my lord is very good to me. I am in no need of such "help" and I would rather die than to be separated from my lord and master. Surely you must recognize that he _must_ treat me well to inspire such loyalty!"

"I only recognize that you must be bewitched! **Demon spell be broken**" he screamed as he attempted to throw a sacred sutra at the girl.

Before the monk realized what happened Sesshomaru was standing between Rin and the monk. He had taken hold of the sutra, which was doing nothing but tingle his fingers a bit. He handed it to Rin.

"Rin… would you please hold this?" The monk looked on as the demon passed the sutra to his ward.

"Ha! Demon, we have tricked you! That sutra will break the curse you have placed on this innocent young woman!"

"Rin…"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do wish to leave me? If you would like to stay here in this village, you know you may… you know you are always welcomed to come and go as you please."

" Hai, I can leave, but, of course I will not master! Please don't make me stay here!" Rin had to suppress the girlish giggle threatening to bubble up from her stomach. She knew that Sesshomaru was putting on a show for the monk and priestesses.

"Hn." He shot the monk a smug look.

"**Demon be gone**!" the monks and mikos began to chant and push prayer beads out towards Sesshomaru. He suppressed the urge to laugh, and with one flex of his jyaki the prayer beads broke apart and tumbled to the ground. The horrified monk then pulled out a stack of sutras.

Sesshomaru reached forward and took hold of the sutras before the monk could even throw them on him. The sutras smoked and turned to ash in hands.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru sneered as he walked away. "Come along Rin. I wish to meet the shop owner who upset you so yesterday."

"Of course, this way my lord!"

The villagers gasped as they saw young Rin run up, take Sesshomaru by the hand and walk _in front_ of him, and seemingly _drag him_ the way she wanted to go. Surely this beast would kill her for her insolence.

Sesshomaru heard all the whispers of the villagers, the speculations that he would beat her later for daring to walk in front of him, the ideas that he might _kill _her or even _eat her_ just for her childish way of dragging him along. He had to once again resist the urge to laugh. As if he would ever do anything so dishonorable to a young female. _His _young female.

Upon reaching the shop, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and very _loudly_ said to her,

"Thank you… you have been most helpful little one." Before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head, the way a father might his daughter.

He entered the shop, and first the begging could be heard, then the apologies, then the attempts at bribery, then finally, the screams. All the other villagers had run off and hid at this point, having witnessed how ineffective their monk and mikos had been with even their strongest sutras.

Sesshomaru took a moment to use his poison to evaporate the blood from his claws and clothing, before stepping outside to Rin, who, despite the noises she had heard within the hut was standing calmly waiting for him to be finished with the vile shop keeper.

"Come along Rin… Don't dawdle."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Once clear of the village Rin broke into a full on fit of giggles. She could no longer contain the fact that she had been so amused by Sesshomaru's display.

"You find death amusing?"

"Of course not! I find your defying of expectations amusing!"

"You know, when you were leading me along to the shop, they were telling each other I was going to beat you, kill you and eat you later?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief for a moment before laughing so hard she fell to the ground. Her fit of laughter was cut short though, by a groan of pain.

"Ohhhhhh Sesshomaru-sama… my belly… it hurts again! What's wrong with me?"

Sesshomaru stopped to scoop Rin up in his arm, and she helped him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Am I going to die? What is this?"

"Rin, there is nothing wrong with you; I will have Inuyasha's miko explain it all to you tomorrow morning when we arrive."

They spent the day traveling and Sesshomaru made sure to make camp near a hot spring. He had a feeling Rin may have need of it soon.

It was already late when they settled in for the night and Rin was in so much discomfort she didn't trust herself to sleep near her lord for fear of annoying him with all of her writhing around. She would just have to trust his judgment that nothing was seriously wrong with her until the Kagome told her what was going on. She always trusted her lord.

Rin realized with some surprise that Jakken had not said anything mean to her all day. He was actually surprisingly quiet throughout the trip and Rin secretly wondered if Sesshomaru had said something to him. '_Usually that little baka toad is such a meanie!"_ She thought, before drifting into a fitful slumber.

Sesshomaru watched Rin squirming around in obvious discomfort and he had to restrain himself from going to comfort the girl. He respected her enough to give her space though; it was obvious she just wanted to be left alone.

After checking the area for youkai and other threats, he allowed himself to fall into a light slumber.

A few hours after dawn he was awakened by a shrill scream from the young woman across from him, he reflexively jumped up, his hand on the hilt of bakusaiga. He looked over to see Rin screaming, her wide terrified eyes fixed on somewhere hidden below her blankets. It was then that he smelled her blood.

He relaxed and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she dropped the blanket and looked away, clearly embarrassed beyond all belief.

"My…my lord… I'm… I'm bleeding… from… between my legs…" she stammered.

He rubbed soothing circles on the spot between her shoulder blades.

"Rin, calm down. There is nothing to be scared of, you are fine. You need not be embarrassed, come lets get you cleaned up before I take you to the miko so she can explain."

"Please my lord… look away!"

He did as she requested, and he heard her get up, get her bathing supplies, and her laundry supplies and go off, taking her blanket with her to the hot spring her lord had shown her the previous night.

Sesshomaru followed, a respectful distance behind, to guard her as she bathed and cleaned her bedding. He did not _watch_ her bathe. No, he only guarded the _area_ in which she bathed.

When he heard her coming, he made his way back to camp so she would meet him there. He did not want her to get hysterical thinking he had seen her like that.

"My lord… my belly… it hurts so much…I can hardly walk!"

"Come here Rin… I will carry you, Jakken, stay here with ah-un."

He carried the girl the half mile or so to the edge of Inuyasha's village. He sniffed the air and knew the hanyou was coming to meet them.

Bursting forth from the trees, tetsusigua fully transformed Inuyasha growled out,

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" He stopped when he saw a crying Rin in Sesshomaru's arm and, taking a whiff of the air he immediately knew the problem.

Sheathing his sword, he muttered,

"Never mind, I get the idea… come on, Kagome's already up with the pup."

Upon reaching the rather large 6 room hut, Inuyasha called out,

"Oi, Kagome! Get out here… there's a girl who needs your help!"

Kagome put her 1 1/2 year old daughter Yuri down and stepped outside, only to be greeted to the site of a sobbing Rin in a protective looking Sesshomaru's one armed embrace.

"What the heck did you do her?" Kagome accused, indignant at the thought that Sesshomaru may have hurt Rin in some way.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has done nothing to harm his Rin… nature has mearly taken its course, and Rin is in need of a woman's guidance."

Backing down and apologizing profusely, Kagome brought the girl inside the hut, intent on explaining menstruation, and also giving the girl the necessary information on "wifely duties" as well as a few things to let the girl know that _she _was supposed to enjoy herself as well… Kagome had very strong opinions on women's rights to enjoy their sex lives, and not simply be breeding stock to bear men's children. Just for the heck of it, Kagome explained Inuyoukai mating practices and behavior as well. After all, Sesshomaru seemed awfully protective of the girl…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to the sacred tree, talking as they walked.

"So what are you gonna do with that girl now? You gonna ditch her somewhere now that your little 'pet human' isn't so little anymore?"

"Ridiculous, this Sesshomaru would do no such thing, and she is _not _a 'pet'."

"That girl deserves a life, a family, a husband, kids… things you can't give her… be fair to her!"

"Do not presume to know the limitations of this Sesshomaru…" he responded quietly, threateningly.

"What do you mean by that? What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to court her…"

"You sick fuck! She's still just a kid!"

"This Sesshomaru will not conclude the courting of Rin for at least 3 years… this Sesshomaru is well aware of her age, and her limitations, your presumptions dishonor me, little brother…"

"What about kids? They'd be hanyous, like me… you hate hanyous!"

"This Sesshomaru can not find it within himself to care… Rin is human, but she is mine, and any gifts she chooses to bestow upon me, will be accepted with grace, and cherished."

Inuyasha stood stock still, staring at his brother with his mouth agape, his shock and awe clearly written in his expression. He was speechless, and grateful that Kagome and Rin had decided to show up at just that moment, with Rin blushing so furiously it looked as though her ears may start steaming at any moment.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome, whispered something in her ear, and Sesshomaru watched the miko's face change from shock to a sly smile.

"Oh, Sesshomaru… may I speak with you privately for a minute?"

"Of course miko…"

When they were out of Rin's hearing range Kagome looked a Sesshomaru with a deadly glare on her face.

"If you hurt her, in any way, I promise you… I will hunt you down, and if it takes an army of mikos I will purify you to within an inch of you life! Do you understand me?"

Sesshomaru smirked, inwardly impressed at this girls display, so he decided to play along with her little stunt.

"This Sesshomaru gives you his word his intentions are honorable, and he will spend his life making sure his Rin is comfortable, well taken care of, and most importantly, happy."

"Glad to hear it… congratulations!" With that she jumped up and hugged him, and he, surprisingly, not only allowed the contact, but patted her on the back three times.

It was like that that Inuyasha and Rin found the pair. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and seeing his mate embracing his brother.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing to encourage such a display…" he tried to explain.

"Keh… that's just Kagome, always hugging people…"


End file.
